


【皮克/法布雷加斯】我猫

by AquaLyu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaLyu/pseuds/AquaLyu
Summary: 互相折磨。





	【皮克/法布雷加斯】我猫

没人知道我们曾经烂在泥里过。

在一起的第一天就是别人眼里的模范爱侣。杰拉德为了你追到英国读高中，你为了他回来巴塞罗那读大学，不是吗？连校园网上偶尔都能看见这样的帖子，指名道姓，“神仙眷侣”。别人都这么说，说得多了，连我自己也都信了。

是从哪一天开始改变的呢？我记得我们第一次吵架，2011年，我们刚在一起一个月，我十七，他十八，什么都不懂。初恋。这么长的初恋不是个好主意，因为一旦失败，就会十年怕井绳。那次杰拉德忙着参加校队训练，忘记了我的生日。也不是真的忘记，他捧了礼物回来给我，一个傻了吧唧的充电宝，据说是精心挑选的。谁会送给别人充电宝当生日礼物？他训练三个小时，我坐在他宿舍门口的石头台阶上，一个人眼泪掉得噼里啪啦。青苔沾湿了我的屁股。等他回来，忙不迭地把那只充电宝递给我，我哭得更凶了。但那次不算吵架，我哭着告诉他，我害怕我们吵架。因为我们本不该吵架的，一次都不该。我们经历了那么多才在一起，本来应该从此幸福快乐一直到永远。

也许是我的预期太高了。从那以后我们开始频繁地吵架，理由千奇百怪。杰拉德和女生朋友走太近，坐反了地铁导致迟到两小时，或者我摸宿舍楼下的猫摸了太久冷落了他。一开始，他会眼巴巴地在我宿舍楼下等我，捧着我爱吃的甜甜圈，或者满头大汗地举着一个大西瓜。我看见西瓜就忘了为什么生气，没有刀，杰拉德把它摔在宿舍的地板上，哐地一声闷响。他吃着吃着开始把汁水往我身上蹭，我抓狂，他就开始舔我。像狗一样的舌头，柔软，湿润，西瓜那么清澈也变得腥甜。他最后总会睡着，整个人毫无知觉地趴在我身上，嘴唇压着我的锁骨。我不能动，盯着他脑袋上方不停转动的风扇发呆，一只苍蝇嗡嗡地飞来飞去。我轻轻抓着他汗湿的头发，小时候是金棕色，现在颜色更深了。我感觉自己又硬了。

过了多久，一两年吗？吵了架他还是会来找我道歉，但他不会像开始时说那么多话了，也不拿西瓜了，就在那站着，冷着脸，好像是谁逼他来的一样。但我们不会冷战太久。吵了架的第二天，我在宿舍床上醒来，望着天花板，通常想到的哪家店的早餐很久没吃过了，要和他一起去吃。在早餐面前吵架的理由好像也不重要了。再后来变成我去找他，第一次去找他的时候，我坐在他宿舍门口嚎啕大哭，说我错了，好像受了天大的委屈。明明就是我错了。他从宿舍窗口看到我，迅速跑下来，小心翼翼地捧着我的脸，吻我的眼泪。他说没想到我会去找他，杰拉德的眼睛还是那么蓝，在那样又臭又长的夏日里，像凝在垃圾场里的一小滩晶莹积水。

最严重的一次是在大三下学期。杰拉德比我高一级，要开始找实习了。但他直到一切都敲定了才跟我说，他要去巴黎半年。我说你怎么不早说，我一点准备也没有。他说对不起嘛，也是漫不经心的样子。我再说下去，他就说你他妈当年去英国跟我早说了吗？有两个星期的时间没理彼此。和好的契机？两个星期后的一天他再次抱着西瓜来找我，跟我道歉。他说他压力很大，因为绩点不够高，怕找不到好实习。Maki，对不起，他说。我说你怎么不早点告诉我？他说，我不敢让你知道我不够好。

那一瞬间我突然懂了，之前我是不懂的。我抱住他，说我明白了，对不起。

他很惊讶，好像有点逃避我的拥抱。我再抱紧他，直到他手里的西瓜掉在地上，眼泪扑簌簌掉进我衬衫领口里。

那天他对我说，我离不开你了，塞斯克。

但吵架还是会吵。隔十几天就会发生一次，好像某种随机的星尘掉在我们身上。甚至在他小时候的房间里，落满灰尘的书柜上，我把他肩膀咬青，他把我小腹抓出血。然后他狠狠地，毫无感情地操进我的身体，像一种报复。真可笑，我们小时候就睡在那张双层床上抱着彼此。更可笑的是我甚至开始暗暗地数日期，我们有几天没吵架了？如果有半个月以上就很满意。我生怕他的耐性一点点耗尽，他开始找工作，压力越来越大，越来越频繁。终于有一天，就是上周，我们对坐着吃完了一顿晚饭，一个小时里他一句话也没说。于是我也赌气地沉默。但是杰拉德比我有耐心得多。晚饭最后我终于忍不住开口找话题，装作若无其事地问他你去巴黎的签证办了吗？他没抬头看我，一边扒饭一边说，办了啊，就今天上午去的。

我看着他问，今天上午去的你都不告诉我？

他这时候才抬起头来，表情吊儿郎当，没必要啊，告诉你干嘛。

我摔了筷子走了，他再没来找我，我也没去找他。

第二天醒来我想起那家早餐店，有点贵，我们不舍得常去。那里有现炸的巧克力油条，浓郁的果酱奶冻，烤得金黄的面包，还有焦边恰到好处的流心煎蛋。我躺在那里半天，最终想，我一个人去也不是不行。

一切结束了吧？没有他我过得好好的。谁也没给谁发过消息。奇怪的是我从来没梦到过他，就像这个人消失了一样。

第七天我终于做梦了，梦见一只猫。那天我失眠到很晚，将近日出才睡着。那不是一只好看的猫。不灵巧，面部轮廓很钝，眼睛也不大，看人时总像斜睨着，总之不讨人喜欢。但我认为它是我的猫，在梦里第一秒就有直觉。它好像也这么觉得，它是我的。它很依赖我，总是缩在我怀里，打着轻轻的呼噜。认识很久之后它才肯把肚皮翻过来给我看，那里有一块丑陋的黑斑，好像毛被烧掉了。我对它说，没关系，没关系。梦的最后它病了，我开车带它去医院，车速很快，让它趴在我腿上。它开始呕吐，绿色的呕吐物落在我腿上，但它没有转头避开。

没关系，没关系。我把着方向盘轻轻地说。

醒来之后我发了好一会呆，大脑都是空白的。梦里那种感觉，我已经失去很久了。我固执地认为那就是我的猫。我们属于彼此。

门锁转动了。他走了进来，一个星期不见，他脸颊消瘦，眼下发青。他站到我床边，手里举着个充电宝，摔到我身上，怒气冲冲地质问我手机是不是又没电了？

再试一次好不好。我说，试着揽住他的脖子。他又哭了，整个人卸了力一样倒在我身上，闷闷地说，你到底什么时候能改，总是把手机搞没电。


End file.
